


You'll Never Know What Hit You

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: From Curtain Up to Closing Scene. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Club, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Xanderony, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's completely taboo. Absolutely ridiculous. Oh, and let's not forget -- totally out of character for him, too. Xander's never even <i>looked</i> at another person before, and now not only is he completely entranced by another human being, said human being is a <i>man</i>.</p>
<p>And not just any man, either. No.</p>
<p>His engineering professor.</p>
<p>Tony Stark.</p>
<p>Good heavens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know What Hit You

**Author's Note:**

> The fic included in this collection, beginning with this one, were all written while listening to various songs on my Xanderony playlist. 
> 
> To my beloved RP partner: I kinda... I don't know, as silly as it sounds, I wanted to do something nice for you because of how sweet and wonderful and all positive things that you've been for me in the last month and a half. Which is why you have a shiny bunch of fic written for you! Yay! :D 
> 
> I sincerely hope you, and everyone else who reads these, like them. <3
> 
> **This was inspired by the song, "I Want You" by Savage Garden.**

It's completely taboo. Absolutely ridiculous. Oh, and let's not forget -- totally out of character for him, too. Xander's never even _looked_ at another person before, and now not only is he completely entranced by another human being, said human being is a _man_.

And not just any man, either. No.

His engineering professor.

Tony Stark.

Good heavens.

Now, Xander has absolutely nothing against people who are gay, nor does he really mind if he himself is. It's just... He's never really given himself much thought. He never went through that journey to self-discovery that starts in your teenage years. He never had crushes, never thought about whether he was straight or gay or asexual or anything like that.

He's spent his entire life taking care of his dying mother. Now that she's passed, it's time he discovers who he is without her, and what better way to do that than to go to school? He applied to a university in New York because he honestly wasn't going to be able to stay in D.C. without his mother. Not with how many memories he has of her there. It just wasn't going to happen.

That's what leads him north, and oh goodness, does he fall in love with New York City. It has so much to offer in terms of history, culture, and the arts. Gosh, and Broadway? Definitely everything he dreamed it would be.

Of course, even the rush of watching his first musical performed on the Broadway stage doesn't compare to the rush he feels the first time Professor Stark says his name. God, it's /exhilarating/. Every time that man passes by him, calls on him when he isn't expecting to be noticed, even the couple of times their fingers brush together when Xander's turning in a paper, the young man feels a shiver crawl his spine, making everything from the top of his head to the tips of his toes tingle.

And, thing is, he knows he's not the only one. Xander has seen the girls in his class gawk at Professor Stark like he's some kind of god or something. He sees some of the guys do it too, but they never do it long enough for anyone (other than Xander, of course) to notice. All of that attention makes Xander wonder if the man is used to this. If he's had students fall in love with him in the past.

N-Not that, you know, he's in love or anything. No, that's ridiculous. Pshh.

One night, Xander's roommate, Lucas Oldman, decides that his friend has spent way too long studying and that he needs to go out. "It's Friday!" the boy protests, pulling the smaller, curly-haired kid from where he's seated in his chair.

"Yeah, and I have an exam on Monday!"

"Come on, Xan. _One night_ isn't gonna kill you." He turns the boy around and starts pushing him towards the bathroom. "I've picked out an outfit for you already -- your favorite red pants that make your legs look amazing and that black polo you love so much."

"With the red and black checkered vest?"

"Yes. All you gotta do is get changed and put your shoes on."

"...But---!"

"Ten minutes, Xan. I'll be in the car."

Oh gosh. This should be interesting.

 

\- - -

Lucas ends up taking Xander to a club. Not just _any_ club, either -- The Green Lantern. Xander remembers that name from D.C. Apparently, The Green Lantern is the single hottest gay club in the metropolitan D.C. area, and they got so big that they've recently opened locations in NYC, LA, and even one down in Orlando. When the two boys walk in, Lucas' hand immediately grasps Xander's.

"What---"

"Just trust me on this," Lucas says in Xander's ear. Gosh, the music's loud. And... really great, actually. Wow, he actually kinda likes it here already. "Come on. I'll take you to the back where my friends are."

"O-Okay."

They weave in and out of the crowd of men, most of which are sweaty and shirtless and dancing very... provocatively. Oh. Xander's pretty sure his face has never burned this much before, but he doesn't say anything to Lucas about it. He's just grateful that the lighting in here is so... _green_. Definitely helps with the whole hiding how nervous he is thing.

They finally reach a raised section near the back where there are wide, ellipse-shaped tables, and Lucas practically pulls Xander to a table that has three guys already seated at it. They look to be around Xander and Lucas' age, though they're more... glittery. Literally. Two of them have glitter all over their hair and face, and one has glitter all over his chest. All three smile at Lucas when they stop at the table.

"Hey, man! We were wondering where you were!" The shirtless guy looks from Lucas to Xander, and something within his eyes makes Xander blush. He's so... _pretty_. What? "Who's the cutie?"

"Guys, this is Xander." Lucas lifts his hand to point at the shirtless guy. "Xander, that's Chris. Brian," he says, pointing to the guy beside Chris, "and Isaac."

The boy on the other end -- the really cute one with the faux hawk that Xander is pretty sure is some shade of purple (not that he can really tell in this lighting, but he's just got a feeling it's purple) -- hops down from his bar stool and saunters over to Xander. "Hey," he says, offering the boy his hand. "Lucas has told me a whole lot about you."

"H-Has he?" Xander asks, looking up to his friend.

Lucas smiles down at him. "Of course I have. You're my best friend." He nudges him with his elbow. "Go on, sit!"

Xander looks back to Isaac and smiles, then reaches out to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Damn right, it is. Yo, Oldman," Isaac says, letting go of Xander's hand as he steps to Lucas. "You owe me a dance, you jackhole."

Lucas laughs. "Alright, alright. Let's go then, Prophet." He ruffles Xander's hair, then turns and leads his fawk hawk friend down the steps and to the dance floor.

Xander sighs as he hops up onto a bar stool. He looks up and goes to say something to Chris---

But ... Wait. Where'd they go? Both Chris _and_ Brian are gone. The boy sighs. Well, this is shaping up to be a great evening, isn't it?

After about five minutes, he's gotten himself a drink -- he can't recall the name, but it's got raspberry vodka and pomegranate juice in it -- and he's sipping it through a straw, his seat swiveled around so he can watch Lucas and the others dancing. He has to admit, it looks like fun down there. If he had the right partner, he can see himself on the dance floor too, dancing and singing and having a grand ole time with whoever he's with.

Gosh, if only...

"Is this seat taken?"

Xander blinks. Is someone talking to _him_? He turns around and---

Oh. Oh God.

"P-Professor?!"

Tony smiles, and oh, if that doesn't make Xander's stomach heat up. "Hey, kid. Come here often?" When Xander doesn't respond, he laughs. "What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

"I--- I'm sorry, sir. I just..."

"Didn't expect to see me here?" Tony flashes him one of those charming smiles that Xander is pretty sure is ten different kinds of unfair. "I would've thought it'd be obvious."

"Wh-What's obvious, sir?"

Tony chuckles again, helping himself to a seat without waiting any longer for an answer from Xander. "I'm gay, kid. And please, I'm not your professor here. Call me Tony."

Is... Hold on. He's on a _first-name basis_ with his teacher?! Xander takes another long sip of his drink, suddenly very grateful for the comforting burn of the alcohol, before he nods and says, "Okay. Tony, then." And god, if that name doesn't make his lips tingle.

"So, you here alone?"

"God, no. My friends are all dancing."

"Why aren't you out there with them?"

"Lucas says I'm so innocent-looking that someone would prey on me almost immediately, and no one in the group is really intimidating enough to fight them off. Apparently I'm cute or something." He shrugs.

Which makes Tony laugh. A lot. And gosh, why does he have to sound like such an angel when he does? And why does his face have to glow so bright it's nearly _blinding_? And why does it look like there are thousands of stars within his eyes that sparkle and shine when he laughs like that?

"How poetic of you," Tony says with a smirk.

...Wait. 

"Oh my God." Xander's eyes widen with horror as he covers his mouth with his free hand. "D-Did I say that out loud?"

"About my eyes? Yes. You did. Very charming of you, I have to admit. Didn't think you had it in you."

Gosh. If only this guy knew the things Xander's thought about him...

Tony looks out to the dance floor, then smiles a wicked, mischievous smile and takes Xander by the hand. "Come on, kid. We're dancing."

To which Xander chokes and says, "Wh-What?! N-N-No, I... I can't go out there!"

"Why not? I'll protect you, don't worry about it."

...Well. No use arguing with that logic, huh? Xander smiles timidly at him before nodding. "Alright then. You win."

"Damn right, I do."

He has no idea how this is happening, but before he knows it, Xander's walking towards the dance floor, hand-in-hand with the man he's been crazy about for _months_ now. He can hardly believe his luck. God, and his heart is going insane in his chest, like it's racing so fast that he can't think -- can't _breathe_ \-- and every beat, every pulse that goes through him, carries a warmth that he can only blame Tony for. His whole body feels like it's on fire, but, for the first time in his life, he isn't really all that nervous.

And when Tony's hands are suddenly on Xander's waist and he's being pulled closer, Xander has no problem lifting his arms and wrapping them around the man's neck. A smile is shared between them -- a secretive one that speaks of an excitement and a rush that both feel but neither will put words to -- and Xander swears he feels like he can fly.

_"Ooh, I want you. I don't know if I need you, but ooh, I am dyin' to find out~."_

What an accurate song.

Xander steps closer, his arms tightening around Tony's neck. He can't stop smiling, can't ignore the way his body seems to come alive beneath Tony's hands. It's as if those fingers -- rough and calloused from years of working in his workshop -- are sending sparks through his body and making his nerves ignite, causing a fire to burn beneath the surface of his skin. As his professor moves his hands down to the boy's hips, as though testing the waters in a way, Xander's smile grows and he stops dancing to stand on his toes, his hands moving to Tony's chest to stabilize himself.

"It's okay," he says, hot air brushing against the man's ear.

"Are you sure?"

That makes him smile. "You wanna know a secret, Professor?"

"What?"

Xander pulls back to look the man in the eye, his own sparkling from the lights and the alcohol and the emotions running through him. He pauses a moment before, after gathering every ounce of courage he's got, he grips Tony's button down and pulls him into a hot, steamy kiss.

A kiss that leads to Tony carrying Xander out of the club, lips locked and Xander's legs wrapped around Tony's waist. He carries him all the way to his car, breaking the kiss just as he sets the boy down on the hood of the black Audi. Xander's face is flushed -- both from alcohol and from the intensity of the kiss -- and Tony can see that the color is stretching down the boy's neck. "I wonder how far that blush of yours goes." His voice is deep and husky, and Xander has to resist the urge to shiver as Tony leans over him again.

"You could find out," he murmurs, fingers curled in the front of Tony's shirt.

"Not here."

"Obviously."

"My place?"

...Oh my God. Is this happening?! The boy nods vigorously, unable to speak now, because god, he's never wanted someone as badly as he wants Tony in this moment. Never, not once. He pulls the man down into another kiss, a soft whine escaping from him when he feels Tony's hips brush against his own. His head tilts back and he gasps, eyelids closed and his blush darkening.

There's a low chuckle above him, and then: "This is going to be a fun night, isn't it?"

And Xander, without missing a beat, lowers his head to look at Tony again and says, "Definitely."


End file.
